The Uchiha Princess
by MakiUchiha4
Summary: A story about my OC Maki Uchiha who was an abused princess of the Uchiha. Her older sister and a strange man with a orange mask tries to kill her so she uses a time travel remote to go back in time and fix everything. On her journey she makes many new friends and later joins the one and only team 7 (making their name the team 7 plus). ****Disclaimer: I do NOT owe Naruto****
1. Chapter 1: All shan't be lost just yet!

The Uchiha Princess

By:

Maggie

Rivera

He's gone. The death of Maki, princess of the Uchiha's best friend and most loyal servant.

'What were his last words…?' Maki tries to remember in her head.

The panic and shock in Maki's eyes are tearing her apart.

'What's going on?'

As Maki lifts her head to face her best friend's, she sees her insane older sister, Yuko, gripping a shuriken in her hand with much intensity. Then next to her sister is a man wearing an orange mask revealing one eye, an eye of sharigan. Then all her memories are reassembled.

"You just lost your throne little sis!", Yuko exclaims with anger in her voice.

'His last words were…click the button to reverse everything back to the past…kill Yuko, while you're still children then befriend Sasuke Uchiha…'

Maki looks down at the remote in her hands. Maki uses the last of her chakra to put up a forcefield around herself.

"I WILL SAVE MY KINGDOM FROM YOU BASTARDS!", Maki scolds with her brightened eyes.

Both Yuko and the orange masked man eyes widen. Not due to their fear of her determination but due to the fact no one has ever seen the princess's sharigan before. As Maki presses the button both the man and Yuko stand back. She disappears behind the bright flash of light.

"Am I dead…", Maki mutters.

She's floating through a white infinite space. Finally she sees grass and lands face first.

"Crap that hurts…what the…", Maki is confused and touches her chest.

"My boobs are gone! And I'm so damn short!"

Maki runs to the nearest piece of broken glass and sees her refelction.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Maki shrieks.

A leaf village ninja approaches her.

'It's Kakashi Hatake, the White Fangs son…wow he's a lot younger too. Kakashi must be 21 years old. I must be 8 then…'

Maki looks up at Kakashi.

"I'm lost, I'm an orphan. My parents were killed…"

Kakashi's eyes widen. As he picks up Maki he studies her appearance.

'He's probably making sure I'm not Uchiha or from another village'

"What's your name kid", Kakashi asks sweetly.

"I'm…Okazaki Maki. Has a nice ring to it right?", Maki giggles.

Kakashi smiles at her gently. As he starts carrying Maki to the orphanage he introduces himself.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, I'm 21 and you?

'I'm such a boss for knowing his age! BOOYAH!', Maki encourages herself in her head.

"I'm 8".

"Well we're here at the orphanage, stay safe ok kid, maybe one day you can join the ninja academy", Kakashi smiles through his mask and Maki blushes.

"Yeah I can't wait to be on your team too!" Kakashi smiles and puts Maki down on the ground. As he walks away he waves goodbye. As Maki enters the orphanage she remembers all her pains.

'Ok I have plenty of time to fix this no one finds out who I am till I'm 16.'

She sees Yuko strangling and popping the heads of dolls. Yuko is 13 at this time.

"Yuko?", Maki says cautiously.

"What do you want, you little insect!?", Yuko spits.

"Let's play midnight hide and seek", Maki tells her gently.

"Finally grew a pair of balls huh?", Yuko jokes.

"Yes…I think", Maki replies with a slight giggle.

"Fine tonight we will…", Yuko snaps.

As Maki walks away she pulls out the small shuriken she snuck from Kakashi.

"Tonight…you die…dear sister…".


	2. Chapter 2: Am I doing the right thing?

That afternoon Maki spent watching the red leaves fall from the tree. She began to cry.

"I can't to this…", she cries nearly silent.

'I'd be a monster to kill my sister…how can I…I love her even if she hates me…', Maki cried in her head.

Her eyes widen and her sharigan appeared. Unlike Yuko, Maki's sharigan had already awoken.

'If I kill her…I will obtain the mangekyo sharigan. Is this why he ordered me to kill her…to make me stronger?'

Maki sighs and wipes away her tears. Maki noticed that it was starting to get dark outside. Soon it was 11:50pm and Maki still wasn't ready to kill her sister. She sighs and thinks continuously. 11:59 ticks the clock. Maki sighs and gathers all her courage.

"Clone Jutsu".

Maki makes two clones to hide up in the trees. Yuko walks outside.

"READY TO PLAY BRAT! I'M GONNA START COUNTING!", Yuko exclaims.

Maki turns her head from behind the tree.

'Time to say goodbye big sister…'

"1…2…3…".

Maki and her two clones move through the trees.

"4…5…6…"

Maki sneaks behind her sister very carefully and her sharigan just became fully active.

"7…8…9…"

Maki and her two clone pull out their shurikens.

"10! Ready or not here I-".

Maki stabs her right in her back. The other two clones take a white cloth and covers her eyes. Yuko screams. One of the clones tape her mouth shut. Maki stabs her again, and again, and again! The clones tie Yuko's limbs. They carry her body to the lake and throw her in. Yuko is certainly dead. Before she died she muttered something.

"I love you…little sis".

Maki's clones disappear and she lays on her knees crying out in agony.

"I love you so much Yuko…I'm so sorry…".

Maki wipes the tears from her eyes and the red in her eyes brighten. The design on her eyes changes. Maki has obtained the mangekyo sharigan. Maki flees the scene. The orphanage searches for Maki and Yuko frantically. The two girls were never found.

…..

As Maki is walking through the forest, she sees this blond boy fighting all these kids.

"I'm gonna be hokage one day! Just you watch!", the boy screams.

The other kids start being up on him.

"Hey!", Maki yells out.

'Shit! Why did I do that…'

All the boys stare at her and slowly approach her. Maki starts to run. The boys chase after her while the blond boy lay on the ground all bruised up. Maki runs up a tree and backflips on one of the boys head. She causally jumps off and kicks his back while falling back down knocking him to the ground as she lands on her feet. She punches the other boy and nearly broke his arm with a single punch. The boys decide to flee the scene.

"You crazy ass girl!".

Maki sighs. Someone touches her shoulder and she turns around to see the blond.

"Thank you…", he says shyly.

"You're welcome", Maki says smiling.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be hokage!"

"I'm Uchi- aaa I mean Okazaki Maki and I'm sort of a runaway orphan…"

"Don't worry Maki one day we'll join the ninja academy together right!?

"Yes, absolutely!, Maki smiles.

Naruto and Maki end up living together for the next 5 years. They looked out for each other and taught each other ninja moves they would learn from the older kids that taught them. Now they've both just turned 13 and are going to become ninjas!


End file.
